It is known to provide a backrest in a walk-through operator compartment for a materials handling vehicle. In some prior art vehicles, the backrest is provided with side bolsters that extend outward. The side bolsters have been found to be disadvantageous as they narrow the pathway through the walk-through operator compartment and hence make operator movement through the operator compartment more difficult.
A support pad for a vehicle such as a pallet truck is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,739 B2, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
There is a need for an improved backrest for use in a materials handling vehicle having a walk-through operator compartment.